Kuryuu Ango
' Kuryuu Ango' is an advisor of the Muhou School. Ango was once the leader of the Guan School and is considered the strongest of the advisors. Appearance Ango is an averge hieght man with with black hair that is brushed back, and a small bit hanging down. His eyebrows are black and curve upwards. He wears a jacket with black on his shoulders and upper sleeves, over a white overshirt, over a black undershirt, dark colored pants, black socks and sandals. Personality Ango Kuryuu is overall a very confident and arrogant warrior, and seems to enjoy fighting strong opponents, seen when he challenges Iori to a duel and later fancies himself as his worthy opponent. However, he doesn't seem to be capable of handing defeat well, as he fell silent and then bursted with rage when Iori managed to break his Choushimaru. Background Ango was once the leader of the Guan School before joining the Muhou School. Plot Iori Invasion Arc Ango is first seen with the other Advisors in Unabara Castle. He assist as Iori and Jinsuke talk, and then after hearing Iori's proposal about the truce, he challenges him and asks a servant to bring him his Tatsu Giri '''nagamaki, hoping in an easy victory as he noticed Iori's wounds, but Jinsuke interrupts the match as they clash. He then assures Ango that he'll be allowed to send his men after the Ogame School once the truce is over. 47 Corps Arc A year later, Ango is in the meeting with Jinsuke and the rest of the advisors and commanders. He listens Jinsuke tells them how the Ogame School is coming to kill him and that he wants them to kill the Ogame School. After the meeting, he confronts Riichirou about the 47 Corps and the Jugan. He then tells Riichirou that he will fight on the front lines. Ayanaka Forest Arc Later he and his men reach the Anayaka Forest and interrupts the duel between Omiya Banri and Shinnojo Sakura. Kuryuu states his intention of killing them all and attacks Zenmaru, seriously wounding him. When Iori arrives with Gensai, Ango focuses his attacks on him and Shin, trying to bringing them on their knees with the raw weight of his nagamaki and acting in collaboration with Banri and Riichirou, but to no avail. When Arata Nakaizumi and his archers arrive and bring down some of them with their deadly arrows, Kuryuu orders the retreat, threatening Iori with revenge. Yamanoue Kiyomori Arc When the Ogame School breaks through the first gate, he is informed about the Ogame School and and that the Personal Corps has started to move. Ango then decides that he will get ready to fight. Arimaru Arc Days later, Ango attends the meeting between Jinsuke and Toujou and afterwards gets excited about facing the Ogame School. Rescue Riko Arc When the Ogame School break through the final gate and enter the citadel, Ango is informed that the shogunate has attacked and then picks up his strongest nagamaki, the '''Choushi Maru '''and goes after Iori. He appears in the prisons where the tells Iori that he's currently holding the key to Riko's cell and challenges him, showing off the abilities of the Gaun School and wounding Iori. However, Iori manages to use his two swords like scissors to block and snap Choushi Maru's blade. Desperate, Kuryuu tries a last attack with his broken blade, boasting about his role as an Advisor of the Muhou School, but Iori, disgusted, drop his blades, blocks his nagamaki barehanded and hit him with a powerful Kosen Muto to the face, telling him that he has fallen back to "0" points and should train more. Muhou Strongest Arc Later Ango is shown to still be unconscious when the shogunate attacks. It is unknown what happened to Ango afterwards. Abilities Ango is a strong individual that is considered to be the strongest of the officers. Skills '''Enhanced Strength: Ango has incrediable strength as he is about to weild and swing Choushimaru with ease. Weapons Tatsugiri: (竜桐 Paulownia Dragon): Kuryuu's former nagamaki, is very long with an elaborated, curved blade. Seems to be Kuryuu's default weapon. Choushimaru: (長子丸 Eldest Son): A nagamaki, it has a long blade (though shorter than Tatsugiri's), a guard, and a long hilt. Choushimaru is extremely heavy and when it is mastered, a godlike speed and unbeatable destructive force is born that a single katana can't stop. Kuryuu brought this weapon with him when he went to fight Iori Sengoku. Techniques Gaun School Secret Technique: Houkaizan '('崩塊斬Collapsing Mass Slash): Ango holds Choushimaru over his head. He then swing Choushimaru forward using its weight to increase the destructive force of his slash. Battles *Kuryuu Ango vs. Sengoku Iori (Round 1)(Interrupted) *Kuryuu Ango, Omiya Banri, Hanamura Riichirou, and Muhou School members vs. Sakura Shinnojou and Ichinose Zenmaru (Interrupted) *Kuryuu Ango ,Omiya Banri, Hanamura Riichirou, and Muhou School members vs. Sakura Shinnojou and Ichinose Zenmaru, Sengoku Iori, and Kizaki Gensai (Interrupted) *Kuryuu Ango vs. Sengoku Iori (Round 2)(Lose) Category:Characters Category:Muhou School Category:Advisor Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Gaun School